Another Earth
by nightcaller
Summary: Her obsession with Earth's twin planet, Gaia, is unexplained until her boyfriend is killed by a drunk driver on prom night, pushing her to fulfill her dreams of traveling to Gaia. Could there be another Edward on Gaia? This is the story of impossible possibilities and love delivered from the depths of death to another life on another earth.


**ANOTHER EARTH**

**Summary**

Her obsession with Earth's twin planet, Gaia, is unexplained until her boyfriend is killed by a drunk driver on prom night. She's always thought that there could be another _her_ living on the other earth, but now that he's gone and she's been offered an internship at CIT's Astrophysics Department with a trip to Gaia on the Twilight Excursion, she desires to find another _him_ there.

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: It's pronounced Guy-uh and this is just as much of a surprise to me as it is to you. I'll post pics on tumblr for visuals if you're interested- you can find them at www dot tehlemonadestand dot tumblr dot com. Thanks for checking this out :) One last thing: If you're looking for accuracy towards this fantasy story reflecting tons of research and astrophysics facts, you're in the wrong place, because the only way it would be possible for this world to exist, where I've placed it, would be in a fiction worthy world... so yeah. I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

I've always been amazed by the way the planets align; how they just hang there, suspended in our solar system with nothing but darkness for company. Since a young age, I've felt tremendous relation to the universe. Worlds of people float all around me day in and day out, while, mostly, I only sense the darkness— the void that seems to hold nothing but invisible cables connecting me to the massive ball in the sky. While I had experienced an overwhelming pull to Earth's twin planet, Gaia, my entire life, the reason why wouldn't become clear to me until tragedy took place, and the promise of a new life is offered.

* * *

I've observed it since birth, always yearning to know more. When I got older, and cloud coverage wasn't a factor, I would sleep outside no matter the temperature. A night under the stars, moon, and a giant glowing mass of beauty couldn't be topped in my book. Mom and Dad quickly learned to deal with my infatuation, buying me a sturdy tent, plenty of thermal wear and a sleeping bag, as well as a few outdoor blankets for those cool summer nights, on the trampoline, when I wanted nothing but the sky above me. I can't count the times I laid out there at night, closing my eyes as tight as I could, concentrating deeply and projecting mind force outward— willing all of Earths creatures to be still and quiet just long enough that I could hear the sounds of Gaia's rotations—the sound waves created from her vibrations. That deep, slow, mechanical winding sound of another earth spinning just beyond our atmosphere... the sound of a second chance.

Sure, everyone else enjoys the view of our twin planet hanging in the sky like a third, bigger moon, but for some reason, it captivates me to the point of obsession. I used to watch it constantly, seeking the nearest window seat in any room I ventured, and always staring out the window of any vehicle I traveled. The sheer beauty of Gaia at night is nothing short of euphoric. Thirty times the size of the moon, it hangs there in the night sky, illuminated by both moons from its southwest side and behind. Gaia's greens, blues, and grays that glow from above are infinitely interesting and ever-changing. As a small child, I dreamed of the day that I would be big enough to go there— to see what Gaia was like and to find out if there was another _me_ there. All of those things still interest me, but now that I'm grown, and _he's_ no longer here, my only desire is to know if there is another _him_ there.

I have prepared for years and done everything in my power to be one of the nine recipients of Eclipse Academy's _Journey to Gaia_ internships. That preparation and work puts me in the seat of the very first Twilight Excursion. When it comes down to the final two days before I am due to leave, my insides buzz with every emotion fathomable: fear, excitement, joy, passion, purpose, anxiety, anticipation, and pride. I am proud of myself for following my dreams and my life plan despite the hurt, tragedy, and turmoil my heart has overcome. I am proud of myself for not giving up— for fighting for my life and achieving my goals in the process.

The time comes for me to leave my home planet— all of my family, friends and a familiar life— to travel to another planet with just a book bag of my belongings and four weeks to decide if I will make Gaia my new home. The decision to stay there and accept a position within CIT's Astrophysics Department as my new career or to travel back on the Twilight Excursion—with a slim-to-no chance of ever having the monetary means to make returning a possibility—is imminent and back and forth . . . until he and I collide.

.

.

.

Just what are the chances that I would see him again… in another life… on another earth? What I find in Gaia only exists in fantasy films and books. This is the story of impossible possibilities and a love recovered from the depths of death, delivered to another life on another earth.

**A/N: I'd like to thank Angel Gddess and SereneinNC for their fantastic beta skills, I'm ever-impressed by the both of them and yes, it certainly does take two betas to handle me, I'm not scared to admit that. Thank you Ange de L'aube for the KILLER blinkie and banner she made for Another Earth. I'll link those on my tumblr and my profile page here so that you can get visuals of Gaia. This story was born from my fascination of a banner for the movie Another Earth, and no worries, this will be a totally different plot from the movie. Also, this one won't be heavy on the angst or have tragic heart fail. I promise you a traditional HEA, nothing like Here, In My Room— you're totally safe here I promise, lol. I have not abandoned DMUFU. I am currently working on it as well, I just couldn't get this story to leave me alone, it's been at me for months now so... yeah. I wasn't going to post today but Ange just surprised me with a kickass blinkie and I'm just too excited not to. As always, thanks are given to my bff surething302 for always being there with encouragement and shout out to Nicffwhisperer who is always encouraging, making me feel way more than I am, I love you Nic. Click review and share your thoughts with me? **


End file.
